The Freedom Fighter
by RinaReigns
Summary: For years, Allison Spencer has been surrendering when necessary to keep herself alive. Now she's landed herself with the BSAA. Can her skill set and dunce of a husband keep her alive this time around? Or will unfamiliar creatures and her rocky relationship with her dunce of a husband result in her untimely death? Chris/OC with some of Leon/OC mentions of Leon/Ada.
1. Intro

**A/N:**** This story sorta follows the RE 6 timeline but there won't be any huge changes to significant events. This is my first venture into the RE fanfiction world, so be kind please!**

* * *

Freedom.

That was something I had given up years ago in order to stay alive. I haven't been free since July of 1998, the only real difference over the years was who I gave my freedom to in order to stay alive for just a bit longer. First it was Umbrella, then it was the Unite States Government, followed by The Organization, and now I'm the BSAA's little bitch. I could've gotten out of the situation that landed me with the Bioterrorism Security Assessment Alliance, but I have a soft spot for Chris Redfield and he looked like he needed the push.

Now I know you might be asking yourself why I'm in such a position, and honestly I've wondered the same thing. But it all comes down to one fact: I'm a hot commodity in the private part of the world that dealt exclusively in bioterrorism. But what did you expect? I am the last living descendant of Oswell E. Spencer, one of the founders and former president of Umbrella. Which left me with a pretty british accent, a sizeable fortune left in an inheritance fund once my dearest uncle passed away, some kickass fighting skills, oh, and I'm also technically classified as a B.O.W thanks to my uncle Ozzie being mad out of his mind and infusing my genetics with early stages of the T-Virus. The virus bonded with my cells, something that no scientist has been able to figure out how that happened, and now I'm a freak of nature. Cool, right? Yeah, not so much.

What was I talking about again? Right, my freedom- or lack thereof. Most of the backstory is pretty uninteresting, so I'll just explain my current situation. Over glorified house arrest forced onto me by the BSAA. The things I'll do for that dunce, Chris Redfield.

I literally can't even go into another room in my own "home" without him getting an alert sent to his cell phone. The monitor around my ankle that just looks like an anklet tracks my every move and monitors my heartbeat. I try to take it off and it'll send electric pulses through my body that are enough to take down a full grown elephant, according to Chris but I think his numbers are a bit off- and the same goes for if I'm ever more than ten yards away from him if we're out of the house. But I have tested it out and the feeling isn't a pleasant one, so I abide by the rules. Its waterproof so I can't even take it off to shower, and its thin enough to not be a nuisance beneath my clothes- being honest I've stopped feeling it because it's been on me constantly for the last two and a half years without a break.

The ankle bracelet and constant monitoring isn't even the worst part. I'm legally married to that dunce, which was definitely not what I signed up for. I figured that they'd have me on missions and shit like that but _married_ to my handler/warden was definitely not what I signed up for. Those assholes at the BSAA didn't even give me the option to keep my last name! I was forced into being Mrs. Chris Redfield and it bothers me. Just because the dunce is hot doesn't make it worth it! You couldn't pay me enough to marry him, which makes everything so much worse because I'm not even being paid for my services to the BSAA. Chris says that my payment should be the fact that I'm not locked up in a lab with the BSAA in control of my funds, but I say he's full of shit. I had to decode the account number and it took me three weeks to get it right, what makes him think that the almighty BSAA is better than a woman with an IQ of 155?

Anyways, moving on. I can tell that Chris is going to have a mission lined up for us at the end of the day, and that bothers me because I hate going on missions with him. When I worked with Ada Wong, everything was fine because we both did our own thing and did our own thing quite well in order to ensure that our shared goal was reached. When I worked for the US Government and was forced to work with the "golden boy" Leon S. Kennedy, we worked as a team to ensure that our shared goal was reached and he even let me lead a couple times. But with Chris, ugh. It's like I'm not even there. There's no democracy, just him being a dunce and coming close to getting us killed time and time and time again. Working with Wesker was easier than working with Chris, and that's saying something because Wesker had a fucking god complex. Out on the field he's in "Captain Redfield" mode and becomes this huge dick, then we come back home and he's asking me what I'd like for breakfast like we're suddenly a team again.

The only reason why I tag along on missions is because it's the only way I'll be allowed to leave the house if he's gone. Being trapped in my own "home" for an indefinite period of time isn't appealing at all. And, somewhere in the back of my head, I'm scared. I'm scared of what'll happen to him if I'm not there to save him. I'm even more scared of what'll happen to me if something happens to him out on the field. He's said it to me plenty of times and I honestly believed him when he said that nobody else in the BSAA would treat me as well as he did. BSAA agents are all so stuck on themselves and their own individual missions and vendettas. Half of the BSAA wants me dead for the crimes my uncle committed against society with the Umbrella Corporation, and the other half just didn't want me around the BSAA because I was technically a spy and for all they knew I could've been sneaking files away under their noses. But I wasn't. I had too much respect for that dunce.

My dunce. Chris Redfield.


	2. Fight

"Are you going to eat, Spencer, or are you going to keep staring at the paper?" He asks as he sits down at the table with his own breakfast and coffee, his eyes never leaving the blonde who was still in her pajamas despite him asking her to get dressed forty five minutes ago. Sometimes getting her to cooperate was like pulling teeth, and others it was almost like she was eager to please him. He supposed that it had to do with chick things like her period and whether or not he had the house stocked with enough junk food to satisfy her sometimey need for sugar, but he did try his best to make her happy most of the time. Sometimes she just pissed him off too much for him to even try to get her to meet him halfway. But could he be blamed? Spencer just loved to be a pain in his ass.

"I'm reading the funnies, Redfield. Be patient."

"You can't eat and read at the same time?"

"Multitasking reduces the quality of the work you do." Spencer responds, setting down the paper so her blue eyes could meet his. "If I did both I'd run the risk of choking because I didn't chew my food enough, or not fully getting the joke because I was too busy listening to you trying to tell me how to live my life."

"Spencer-" Redfield starts with a sigh, but Spencer has already placed her hand up to stop him before his apology could start.

"Its fine, Chris." She sighs, neatly folding the paper back up and handing it over to him before he even has the chance to ask for it. "People are being attacked late at night and robbed at gunpoint while running at that park you like to go to, so I'm going to ask that you stop going there for the meantime."

"I think I could handle myself," Redfield started, but quickly changed his tune when he remembered that he wanted today to be a good day and knowing that arguing with her over her wanting him to be safe was a surefire way to start the day off terribly. "But I'll stick to the neighborhood if it'll make you feel better."

"Why not use that treadmill you spent eight hundred dollars on?" Spencer asks, tilting her head to the side when Redfield chuckles at himself for forgetting that he had even bought the thing.

"I honestly forgot that I ever bought it."

"Dunce." Spencer teases, bringing her coffee mug to her lips as Redfield erupts into laughter at her blunt honesty and the term of endearment that had started out as an insult when they had first met in the Spencer estate in July of 1998. She shakes her head before returning to her breakfast, grateful that her "husband" didn't overcook the eggs this time around and actually remembered that she preferred her eggs scrambled and not sunny-side-up like he did.

"I was thinking that today we could go over some BSAA things."

"Like…?"

"Your gear. You mentioned being uncomfortable a while back so I want to get you into some gear that fits you comfortably."

"I'd like that, Chris." She spoke softly, gently running her fingers through her long blonde hair before scratching at the back of her scalp and creating that tousled look that drove Chris mad. He'd be lying if he said that she wasn't pretty, but he'd never admit that out loud unless they were alone and naked between their bedsheets. He wasn't very good at being open about his feelings, while she just preferred ignoring their existence, so it got a bit difficult from time to time because they didn't exactly communicate their wants, needs, and feelings to one another so their relationship (if he could even call it that)was a constant guessing game. But he honestly didn't mind it because she kept him on his toes more than bioterrorists ever could. "Oh, and you need a new pair of field pants, since I was unable to save the last ones you wore out."

"If you did, it would've been a miracle because they looked like they went through a shredder."

"And that is why I do most of the climbing because I'm harder to grab."

"Yeah, yeah." Chris teasingly mutters, looking up from the paper to see her smiling into her eggs. "I'm glad I climbed first that time, though."

"And why's that?"

"Because I wouldn't have wanted you to get hurt by that B.O.W that was waiting for us on the other side, Allison."

His words made her freeze, because it was an admission of care that he hadn't really given her often. This was probably the third time he'd said something like that to her outright in the three years they'd been together so this was a really huge deal to her, and she wasn't certain that he understood just how big of a deal this was to her.

"Doin' alright?"

"Yeah. I- uh, thanks, Chris."

"It's my honest pleasure, Allison." He spoke with a small smile, reaching over to take her hand in his on the table top for a brief moment. "HQ wants us in Edonia by the end of the week."

"We don't even get the holiday off." Allison sighed, not that she really cared but she knew that Chris probably did. "Don't even start, Chris, because I already know. Orders are orders."

"Just making sure you know that I don't like it either, sweetheart."

"I'm going to go get dressed." Allison announced abruptly, pulling her hand from his as she stood and left her half eaten breakfast behind. Chris could only sigh, watching her go with a frown on his face before he went back to his breakfast, knowing that she didn't like being a BSAA field agent in the slightest. The only reason she tagged along was to get some fresh air and some adrenaline rushes, but he liked to think that her not wanting him to get hurt was part of the reason why she tagged along.

Once he had finished up his breakfast, Chris took his plate to the sink while taking Allison's to the kitchen as well to store it in the microwave. He then made his way upstairs, knowing that he'd need a warmer shirt for their day out due to the mid-December snowfall.

One of the more personal things he knew about his wife was the fact that she loved the snow. It gave her a sense of purity that had long since been lost from her mind, which was why he wasn't surprised to see that she had only gotten a pair of jeans on before stopping to watch the snow fall with only a bra to cover her torso for the time being. Knowing that she could probably use the distraction, Chris decided to take initiative and get her shirt and boots together for her as to not waste any more time before he himself got his own longsleeved shirt from the dresser and putting it on in place of his holiday themed tshirt and sat down on the bed to slide into his boots.

"Allison, you should probably get your shirt on." He prompted once he was ready to go and hated the way she snapped from her thoughts as if he had startled her. "I got your shirt and boots out for you."

"You didn't have to do that, Chris." She murmured as she pulled the white henley over her head. "But thanks."

"It's no big deal, Allie." Chris assured, watching as she sat down to pull her riding boots on. "We're a team, right?"

"Yeah." Allison whispered, pulling her long platinum blonde hair over her shoulder to hide the love bites left by her husband the night before. "So where all are we headed?"

"Mainly HQ, weapons and gear checks like always. But I was hoping that we could go out for lunch and then pick something up to cook for dinner tonight."

"You're cooking?" She asked with a laugh, gently pushing on his pec but not expecting him to gently grasp her wrist and pull her in close for a kiss.

"I was hoping you'd help."

"Cute chick flick moments aren't exactly my style, Chris."

"Yet we unintentionally have them all the time?"

"We either argue, have sex, kill things, or do cutesy shit." Allison commented, letting Chris kiss her one last time before pulling away and leading him down the stairs.

"You should grab a hat, Al." Chris suggested, a suggestion completely blown off by his wife as she pulled on her coat and grabbed the keys to his jeep while he pulled a beanie onto his head to ensure the warmth of his ears for the duration of their adventure together. "Its cold out there."

"And I'm cold blooded, so I think I'll be alright."

* * *

"And you're sure that you're not cold?" Chris asked for the seventh time as they walked along BSAA Headquarters together. The building heater wasn't on, therefore it was about thirty degrees inside the building, opposed to the twenty-nine degree weather outside. Allison had her arms wrapped tightly around her torso, but she wasn't budging. He knew that she was freezing, but she had too much pride to admit that he was actually right for once.

"I'm fine." Was all she muttered, but he knew by the way she walked closer to him that she was in desperate need of some body heat. So he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her flush against him as they walked to where they needed to be. As much as she wanted to squirm away, she knew that he was only trying to be a nice guy so she just let it happen. Choosing to ignore the looks that they got from fellow operatives, Chris smiled down at Allison when she looked up at him, silent thanks in her eyes as he pulled her along the halls to the armory.

She stood perfectly still while he went about checking their weapons, since she technically wasn't allowed to touch any weapon for any reason while they were in HQ. It pissed her off, but rules were rules and following the BSAA's stupid rules kept her out of a lab and alive so she'd abide by them for now. It wouldn't be long before she made her case to Chris to have him ask his bosses if getting a bit of leniency was possible.

"Are you wanting a rifle, Spencer?" Chris asked and Allison shook her head, knowing that the lighter she was loaded the better she moved.

"It'll weigh me down, Redfield. You know that." She responded simply, raising an eyebrow when he looked back at her.

"I like to ask because I never know when you're going to want one and the last thing I need is you bitching at me out in the field about needing a rifle and not having one."

"I do not bitch." She defended herself, blue eyes narrowing when he scoffed.

"All you do is bitch, Allison. If I do _anything_ wrong, I get you bitching at me about how you would've been able to do it better. But that's right, you're not allowed to because this is the only way to keep you out of a lab."

"Yeah, well, I didn't have to surrender. I could've just put you on your ass back in Africa and became a ghost again."

"Why didn't you, then?"

"Because you were being all mopey about being considered expendable, so I gave you a little push. Had I known that I'd be stuck married to you, then I would've knocked you on your ass." Allison explained, knowing that they have had this conversation plenty of times in the past and would have it plenty of times in the future too. That's just how it worked.

"What's cute is that you think you did me a favor."

"Well considering that you've been 'Captain Redfield' and are considered a fucking hero to this fucking organization because you managed to drag me in, I'd say that I did you a huge favor."

"But you are making me pay for it, Allison." Chris stated as he slid their cases with the rest of Alpha Team's before turning to face her.

"I've made you earn it, Chris. Are we done here?" She asked, smiling sweetly at her husband to let him know that she was done with him for now.

"Yeah. We're done."


	3. Make Up and Head Out

**A/N: Smut ahead!**

* * *

Chris watched closely as Allison mentally readied herself for their mission. With her "condition" she rarely needed any sort of physical preparation, she just had to get herself into the right mindset for what she was about to go do. To this day, he never knew what she thought of to make the thought of field work any better for her but, whatever it was she thought of, it made her the best partner he could ever have. Not that Jill was a bad partner, but she didn't have what Allison had.

"You can stop staring at me any time now." Allison stated, standing up from her place on their bed after lacing up her combat boots. Chris had to quickly blink as he adjusted his belt, obviously embarrassed that he got caught observing her. "I know that I'm a work of art and all, but seriously, Chris? We live together. Don't you stare at me enough while you make sure that I'm not plotting to destroy the world?"

"I try not to, honestly. You're monitored enough by the anklet, the last thing you need is my eyes on you twenty four seven." He spoke softly, but she heard him loud and clear as their eyes met.

"I'd rather have you stare at me all day than have this thing around my ankle. I don't enjoy being threatened and all it is, is a tiny threat of major electrocution should I misbehave."

"Its not up to me and you know that. Do you think I like the idea of you possibly getting hurt?"

"The way you constantly remind me that you're the one thing keeping me out of a lab says that you do." She quipped, not bothering to look at him as she made sure that she didn't lace her boots too tightly. Chris could only sigh, knowing that she was still mad about his comments at HQ. He knew that he was in the wrong more than she was, but he didn't like to admit that fact. Had they not been prepping for a mission, he wouldn't have backed down so soon. But he needed her in top shape more than he needed to be in top shape, so clearing his conscience and pleasing her by standing down would kill two birds with one stone and ease his concerns with her mental state going into Edonia.

"Allison, please. I know that I fucked up and hurt your feelings a couple days ago, and I'm sorry. Okay?" His apology grabbed her attention quickly, smirk settling onto her (stupidly gorgeous) face.

"You, the great Chris Redfield, are admitting fault?" She asked, her smirk never fading as she walked up to him. He wasn't expecting her to wrap her arms around his neck, but he definitely wasn't complaining. The last couple nights she had been sleeping in the guest bedroom because he was being a "dumb fuck dunce" and she wanted nothing to do with him in terms of physical contact. Lack of emotions discussed between them or not, she was still his wife and he had grown so used to cuddling with her that he missed having her in his arms. This was why he could only smile as she started to twirl his hair around her fingers, maintaining eye contact with her (stupidly super pretty) blue eyes that closely examined his face. "You're so cute when you're desperate for my cooperation."

"Allison-"

"Calm down, Captain Red-dork. I accept your apology and will be on my upmost behavior on our mission."

"Just on our mission?" Chris asked as he lowered his head slightly to rest his forehead onto hers. The mischief was ever so present in her eyes and he knew that she had plans for him.

"There's some sexual tension between us that needs alleviating, Captain." Allison purred against his lips before their mouths connected in the most intimate manner for the first time in two and a half days. Chris hated giving Allison everything she wanted, but he knew that this would benefit him as much as it would her, because it was easier going through a mission wanting to strip her of all her gear if he'd already experienced that pleasure once before. Her new gear was much more form fitting, too, so Edonia would've been hell for him if he hadn't gotten some form of release from her sometime before leaving.

Expert hands found her hips and Allison couldn't help but figuratively pat herself on the back for getting herself laid before a stressful mission. She assumed that this would've been much more difficult, but quickly remembered that her dunce was pretty easy when she was in tight pants and he'd gone a couple days without getting any. His hunger for sexual contact was made painfully clear when one hand moved to gently squeeze her ass while his mouth coaxed hers into opening up for him.

Kissing Chris was something that would never get old to Allison. He was still a dunce, but that mouth of his was magical and served as a constant reminder as to why she surrendered to him and the BSAA. He may have been sexually starved by his standards, but there was still a hint of gentleness that came out and she was pretty fond of that gentle side. It was always there, sometimes largely suppressed but still present to show compassion and understanding when necessary. It was sweet, really.

"Stop thinking, Allison." He requested as he moved his hands to cradle her face, knowing her mind was elsewhere for her to not be as responsive as she usually was. He needed her focus to be on him, because he took large pride in her reactions to things. He was a man, was anything less expected? "Focus on me, baby."

"I'm sorry, but you make me think." That was always her excuse, but he never commented or asked her to elaborate. There was always time for that later.

"I know." Was all he whispered before claiming her mouth in another kiss, this time getting the right reaction from her as he backed her towards their bed. She stumbled a bit once her legs bumped up against the bedframe, but Chris was quick to lift her into his arms before laying her down on the plush, pillowtop mattress. Blue eyes stared up at him with interest as he removed his tshirt her hands mindlessly going to the zipper of her thin BSAA-issue jacket to reveal that she was only wearing a tank top underneath(which made him make a mental note to make sure that she wore something warmer when they actually left). "Like what you see?"

"Almost as much as I like my own body." She teased, letting him pull her tank top off to leave her torso exposed for the most part. Chris could only chuckle, leaning down to trail kisses along her collarbone and then down her body, leaving her bra on just to tease her until he reached the waistband of her pants. "I swear to god, Redfield, if you-"

"Patience, Spencer, it'll all be-" His 'patience is a virtue' speech was cut short by her somehow gaining enough leverage to get him on his back so she could straddle him.

"Patience isn't one of my strong suits," Allison spoke with a smirk, leaning in to get close to his ear. "_Captain._" What certainly didn't help Chris' position was the way she gently nibbled on his earlobe after whispering his title in his ear. She _knew_ what that did to him and she also knew that he loved it when she took control. "How long do we have?"

"Don't worry about that."

"We can't miss our flight."

"They won't leave without the captain." He assured, smiling when she kissed him without further debate. His absolute favorite thing in the world was when she just took his word without arguing or questioning him.

Those soft lips worked their way around his neck, leaving little nips here and there but never leaving a mark. He wasn't exactly sensitive in his neck area, though, so his collarbone was her next stop and the place on his anatomy where she got the reaction she wanted out of him as he unclasped her bra and pulled it down her arms.

"Fuck, Spencer." Chis grit out as her mouth attached itself to his collarbone(where she could leave marks) and her hips started slowly grinding into the bulge in his cargo pants at a steady rate. He didn't want to give her the satisfaction of making him moan first, though, so he had to quickly roll them so she was on her back once again and looking up at him with a smirk. "Not this time."

"I can't win them all, Captain."

"I don't think you understand how sexy that is." He commented, dipping down to take one of her breasts into his mouth to tease her. His goal was to make her squirm and beg for him to take her, but he felt like he wouldn't be able to hold off that long. Allison could have a strong resolve when she felt the need to, and the way she only slightly shifted beneath told him what he needed to know. He was going to break first whether he wanted to or not. Her resolve was stronger than his this time around.

Or at least he thought.

He was pleasantly surprised to feel his belt become undone and his pants follow suit, which made him question just how skilled he was if he didn't feel her hands moving between their bodies. But that was beside the point now because he had a hand wrapped around his shaft and she was doing her best to please him with their current position. She had officially won their game when a groan tumbled from his lips, his mouth detaching from her breast so he could give her the satisfaction of hearing him clearly. But instead of a snarky comment like he expected, he got her withdrawing her hand and squirming from beneath him.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm getting naked since you're not going to get me naked."

"All you had to do was ask, sweetheart." He reminded, pulling at her boots until they were off before working on his own boots. His cargo pants just fell around his ankles and he pushed his boxers down so that he could just step out of them altogether and avoid wasting movements. "Wet for me?"

"Come find out." Allison whispered, laying back against the pillows with one hand teasing to play with herself in front of him.

She'd never seen him get into bed faster, and as soon as he was in bed his fingers slid between her folds to reveal that she was already wet for him despite him barely touching her. But she could always be wetter, and his goal was to spoil her in order to earn forgiveness for his comments earlier in the week.

"We don't have time for foreplay, Chris."

"They're not going to leave without the Captain and his hot wife." He assured, but complied with her unspoken request to just take her outright without wasting time on unnecessary foreplay.

Chris may have been a dunce that she'd probably die denying her love for, but there was something about the way he filled her that made her feel complete. Invincible, safe, untouchable, and just amazing was the way he made her feel when they were so intimately connected. The eye contact they made told her everything she needed to know, but didn't want to acknowledge because that meant feelings and feelings were a weakness. Wesker taught her that.

"Focus on me, Allison." Chris requested one more, cradling her face as he continued to thrust into her slowly. She blinked a couple times, letting her vision focus more on her husband than her thoughts, just wanting to have a good memory Chris if it happened to be the last time they were able to have sex. "There's my girl."

She gave no response, pressing her forehead to his shoulder as his pace increased slightly and the angle off his hips made it so he brushed against her spot with every thrust and it was just magical to her. The kiss he pressed to the side of her head told her that he was trying to make this as intimate as he possibly could and she was going to let him this time. She was just going to close her eyes and let herself fall into the sensations he was making her feel because she knew that she was safe with Chris in this moment.

"That's it, Allison. Let me take care of you." He whispered into her ear, holding her as close to him as he could in missionary so he could make her truly relax in his arms. This wasn't like the other times that they had had sex, this was much more intense and personal and terrifying. There was no playful teasing or battling for dominance, this was just passionate love making and it wasn't something that she was even remotely ready for.

_You terrify me, Chris Redfield. _Allison thought to herself as her head tipped back involuntarily when he hit her spot. "Fuck, Chris, right there."

"I've got you, sweetheart." He assured, being sure to hit that spot repeatedly to push her closer and closer to her orgasm. He wasn't going to reach his release before she had, but he couldn't last much longer so he really needed her to help him out here. "Cum for me, Allison."

Allison was in absolute bliss. Still terrified of what Chris was making her feel, but she was happy that it was Chris making her feel these things and not anybody else. She wasn't sure that she could have something so blissful and intimate with anybody but Chris. She could have sex with anybody, but she felt that this was more than just sex to him.

She wasn't verbal when she reached her peak, but Chris always knew by the way she bit into his shoulder and the way her whole body tightened around him that she was cumming, this time was a bit more intense than the others. She actually went limp in his arms as he pushed forward to his own release.

Allison thought that she had heard Chris' signature groan of release but she was too far gone to even care that he had slumped onto her. He minded his weight so she wasn't crushed under his mass of muscles and that's what mattered to her in that moment.

"Chris?"

"I've got you, sweetheart. You're safe." He whispered, rolling onto his back and bringing her with him so that she laid on his chest. His hand started smoothing down the messy blonde locks, smiling when she let out a small mewl in approval of his actions. "Get some rest."

"Don't we have to leave soon?"

"We've got an hour, Spencer. Rest babe."

Allison didn't have the strength to argue, snuggling into his chest as he continued to pet her head and rub her back. She had to have been imagining the next three words to leave his lips.


	4. Edonia

**A/N: So its been a little over a year since I've updated this and I don't even know what happened. Yikes. Also I can't do calendar match, because way more than three years separates the events of RE5 and RE6. Double Yikes.**

* * *

She honestly didn't hear a word that was spoken about the mission. She had spent all of their time while traveling overseas to read up on all the files so she knew what their mission was and, if there were any updates, she knew that Chris wouldn't steer her in the wrong direction. Instead of listening to the briefing, she was contemplating just how serious this all was. Neo Umbrella, the C-Virus, and these supposed plans for world domination. Would there be further terrorist attacks now that the Edonia attack was basically a success in Neo Umbrella's book? Or would Edonia be the end once the BSAA snuffed out their flame?

A gentle nudge from her husband had her following his lead as he walked away from the team. She assumed that they would be following behind them, the familiar rustle of their gear telling her that she was right. This would be an adventure, because this team was new to her and Chris. They were both familiar with Piers, but everyone else was new to her and it was obvious that the rookie of the team idolized Chris.

_'My husband the living legend._' She thought with a smirk, speeding up just a bit so she was walking in time with him. They got into one of the humvees, and she joined Chris in the little hole on top of the vehicle.

Allison had never been to a war-like environment before. By the time she got to any location, the area was nearly desolate and the enemies she had to deal with weren't the thinking kind. Edonia was a completely different ballpark for her, and she assumed that this was what war zones looked and felt like. The fact that she was riding in a Humvee that was part of a small convoy only sealed that notion to her that this was a war zone. What better way to spend her Christmas Eve than on a battlefield?

"How are you, Allison?" Chris asked quietly, noticing the way her eyes had been glued to the surrounding area since they started driving through the city.

"Fine." Was all the blonde murmured, giving a slight shrug without looking away from the scene before her. If she had to be perfectly honest, she didn't want to get out of the vehicle. She wanted to stay put and hide from all of this, but she couldn't and she was upset about that. This was her job (that was forced upon her but she was trying to find a more positive way to word it), and she had to do her job because there were people counting on her. Really only Chris had put any faith in her at this point in her career with the BSAA but he was still counting on her and she didn't want to let him down. She couldn't let him down anymore.

It was actually part of her New Year's resolution to be a better wife to her husband, through various means but not letting him down fit into that.

"It's my first time on a battlefield like this." She spoke up after another minute, turning and looking to see that he was looking right at her. "And before you ask, the mansion, Raccoon, Rockfort, Spain, and Africa don't count."

"Why don't they count?"

"One or two against a whole crowd that isn't even coming after me doesn't make battlefield. This, here in Edonia, is almost like war. Two armed forces clashing like this, virus infected or not, these J'avo are still an organized militia. I've never dealt with anything like this before."

"But Spain and Africa were-"

"I was protected in those cases. I don't have that protection here." He could hear the fear in her tone and he really didn't like that. Did she doubt him?

"You've got nothing to worry about, Allison." He assured, leaning in close so that he could place his hand over hers that rest on her thigh. "I'm not going to let anything happen to you."

"I trust you." She spoke, the corners of her mouth turning up just enough that he could actually call it a smile. He was going to thank her, but the Humvee a couple cars ahead of them getting fired at and tipped onto its side had him reaching out to steady her as she climbed out of the hole.

"I'm right behind you, Spencer." He murmured into her ear, taking cover behind the vehicle with her and Piers before regrouping with the rest of Alpha Team.

"Ready?" He murmured, looking down at her with the gentle smile that she loved so much.

"As I'll ever be." She responded, raising her assault rifle and using the scope to view their surroundings before slowly stepping out and picking off one of the nearby J'avo. This of course, alerted all of the nearby enemies to their location but this was totally fine. She loved to be the center of attention. "One down."

"A shitload to go."

* * *

Things were alright as they moved through the city, Allison kept close to Chris like she was required to but she was paying close attention to Piers and Finn as they kept super close to her. She knew Piers was just keeping an eye on her, out of concern or suspicion she wasn't sure, but she was almost certain that Finn was trying to get himself as far up Chris' ass as he could and that really made her smile on the inside. The rookie didn't really need Chris' approval for anything though, since Chris didn't really run anything in the BSAA (highly respected yes, but he wasn't really in charge of anything but Alpha team) and the rookie had his own set of skills that were a huge help to the team, but she assumed it was a respect thing. Respect went a long way in this line of work. That applied to both the good team and the evil team.

Most of her respect came from her last name and the fact that she spent the better part of ten years as Albert Wesker's right hand. She was Umbrella's heiress, the last remnant of the Spencer family legacy, on that notion alone most in her world would fear her. Add in the Wesker part and she got fear and worship from those who hadn't yet been captured by various agencies put in place to stop bioterrorism. She owed Wesker a lot, she owed him her life and yet she was still living while he was thrown into a volcano.

"Something on your mind?" Chris asked, getting a shrug out of his wife as she checked their surroundings. He could tell that her thoughts weren't on the mission, but he knew that she wouldn't let herself become distracted while they were on the field. She had been trained better.

"Nothing too important or distracting. Thanks for checking though." She assured, eyes widening slightly when her eyes landed on the bridge. "I can already sense the bullshit approaching."

"You can just tell?" Finn asked, stepping back slightly when Allison looked over her shoulder at him.

"I've been in this business a long time, Finn. It's like a sixth sense at this point." Chris detected the sadness in her tone, but it went right passed the others. It was for the best that they didn't catch on to her slight depression. Not everybody knew that she wasn't thrown into the world of bioterrorism willingly. She'd never liked being involved, but her loyalty to Wesker was just too strong for her to blatantly oppose him. There were little acts of insubordination here and there, but once Wesker was killed in Africa she was free of the world of bioterrorism but still stuck in it because the BSAA wasn't just going to let her go. Chris knew her too well, if she had her way she probably would be hidden away on some island for the rest of her life. Or hiding in Leon Kennedy's house because he was notorious for letting her off the hook and providing her with protection.

"You're pretty handy with a rifle, aren't you?" Piers asked, bringing Chris back into the present to see Piers and Allison standing close together.

"Yeah, but I didn't have one packed for this mission so it's all you, buddy."

"Alright."

"You were thinking pretty hard so Piers and I made an executive decision on your behalf." She explained as she turned to face her husband, smiling when she saw how confused he looked. "Give Piers a boost over that gap?"

"Certainly."

"There's an injured Bravo on the bridge, Piers is going up top to give cover from above and clear the bridge a little." She explained, hand on his arm as they walked with Finn to the bridge.

"Tending to the wounded is our first priority."

"Knew you'd say that." She smirked, features softening a bit when he smiled down at her. They were in a middle of a war zone, essentially, and she knew that their behavior wasn't exactly professional but she enjoyed this so much. It seemed so much sweeter to her when they were technically on the brink of death just being in the country of Edonia than it did when they were at home. "I know it wasn't my place to take charge, but-"

"You did the right thing, Al. I wasn't paying attention, as dangerous as that is in our situation, and you covered my ass. I owe you."

"I'm sure I can come up with a couple ways for you to make it up to me later if you don't end up saving my ass before we get out of this mess."

"I hope I don't have to because I really enjoy making things up to you."

The two opted to ignore the way Finn gagged after he made that statement, following the rookie onto the bridge. Neither was expecting the bridge to start collapsing, but Chris was quick to push his wife onto the steadier part of the bridge before making his way up.

"You're such an idiot." She scolded, grasping his wrist once he was in reach so she could help pull him up. Her hand went straight to her hookshot afterwards, waving it in front of his face with a look nothing short of unimpressed on her face.

"Forgot you had that thing."

"I appreciate you for wanting to save me before you saved yourself." She sighed, resignation heavy in her tone and that was how Chris knew that she wanted to scold him further but was trying to keep them out of a fight. He appreciated that greatly. Her telling him off in front of Finn like he knew she desperately wanted to would not be good for either of their images.

* * *

"Sherry Birkin, National Security!"

"Look at you, all grown up with a badge." Allison teased from where she stood beside Chris, smirking when the young agent's eyes locked onto her.

"Allison?"

"Who else?" The older blonde wasn't expecting to be almost tackled in a hug, but she'd take it. It had been too long since she last saw Sherry Birkin, the younger woman being like a cousin to her, and she was proud to see that she was fine after all these years. "Glad to see that you're still in one piece."

"I could say the same about you."

"That man is a wanted insurgent." Piers pointed out, and Allison locked eyes with the man as she and Sherry separated. Among the "bad guy community", she had dealt with the man and, at one point, was assigned to keep tabs on little Jake Mueller. For Wesker, of course.

"Good to see you again, Miss Spencer."

"Same to you, Mueller." She greeted, surprising the rest of her team but she could care less. She didn't really like any of them other than Piers and Chris.

"Yes, he's a mercenary, but he's no threat to the BSAA." Sherry covered, getting a scoff out of the mercenary under her protection which got a smirk out of Allison as she backed up to stand beside Chris. There was a gentle nudge to her side, whether it was a possessive thing or just an acknowledgement thing she wasn't sure, but she did enjoy it.

"Unless somebody pays me to be."

"What was that?"

"Cool your jets, Piers. He's enjoying riling you up." Allison sighed, keeping a grip on Piers' scarf to keep him in line.

"Don't ruin my fun, Allie Spencer." She made no move to correct him on her last name, half expecting Chris to, but there was no time as another giant B.O.W. closed in on their location. Chris was quick to react, getting Alpha team into position and telling Sherry and Jake to move to safer ground. Allison wasn't at all surprised when Sherry insisted on helping, following the BSAA operatives up the stairs into the nearby building.

"My chances of survival were higher when I was a soldier of fortune." Jake commented, mainly to Allison but everyone else picked it up, making the blonde laugh as she nodded her agreement.

"That's the shitty part about working for the good guys. Always something else to do."

"You're tellin' me. How the hell do you do it?" He asked, watching as Allison shot the J'avo manning one of the anti-aircraft guns.

"I don't have much of a choice in the matter." She shrugged, making brief eye contact with Chris before blowing the head off a J'avo that was about to attack her husband. "The sex is always fantastic afterwards, which is a plus."

"Whatever it takes, huh?"

"Whatever it takes." She echoed the mercenary, noticing the way Chris moved closer to her. She knew that he was going to have questions about her connections with the mercenary, and she'd answer them as much as she could without telling him that Jake was Wesker's son. Not even Jake knew that little tidbit and it was in the guy's best interest that he never found out.

* * *

"This is just too eerie, Chris." Allison whispered to her husband, getting vibes from the three days she spent in the mansion before S.T.A.R.S came along and blew the place up. Chris only nodded, not knowing what exactly she was thinking but not wanting her to elaborate. There would be time for that later, right now was just about getting through city hall and finding survivors.

"Stay close and stay ready." He instructed glancing over to see that she had her eyes trained on one of the cocoons. There was something about the way her face had set into an unreadable expression had him worried, because that meant that she wasn't with him in 2013. She was somewhere in the past, forced there by some relation to the cocoons. "Spencer."

"Hm?"

"Stay with me, alright?"

"The cocoons they- nevermind."

"What's wrong?"

"Forget it."

"Spencer, talk to me."

"Chris, its nothing, alright?" She spoke sternly, looking at him to give him the eye contact he needed so he'd get off her back about this. "I'm fine, it's nothing. Fucking drop the shit."

He nodded, but the look in those dark eyes told her that he wasn't done with her. She could only nod though, not wanting to dip into her past right now or deal with Chris "papa-bearing" her. She loved that he cared, she honestly did, but she hated when he pushed. He could only push so far before she pushed him away. How he hadn't figured that out yet baffled the blonde, but there were much more pressing matters at hand for her to deal with.

She followed him down the stairs, not certain on what could possibly be awaiting them but she did notice that they were alone.

"So what was that back there?" He asked, looking over at her as they walked.

"Back where? A lot has happened Chris, you have to be more specific."

"With the mercenary."

"Oh, Jake? We've crossed paths on a few occasions in the past. Nothing more nothing less." She explained, stopping when she realized just why he was asking. "Were you jealous?"

"I was concerned. You've made a few enemies over the years, just wanted to make sure he wasn't hostile."

"In terms of hostility, you should be watching the BSAA." She quipped, smirking up at her husband. "But you, Chris Redfield, should have nothing to worry about in terms of other men. I've been on-off involved with you in some way since we first met in '98 and still enjoy your presence. Doesn't that speak for something?"

"It does, Al. I was just-" He didn't get to finish his sentence, her lips pressing to his in something that was making his day better and pushing away any lingering concerns about that mercenary.

"You were just being you, and I need that to keep me steady here. Keep being you, Chris."

"I can do that." He assured, pulling her in for another kiss but keeping a gentle grip on her forearm as she pulled back. "Allison, I-"

"Captain, I'm picking up some readings on the other side of this door!" Finn called, and both Redfields winced at the shouting in their earpieces that was quickly corrected by Piers.

"Hold that thought? Your number one fan needs you."

"He's not my number one fan." Chris sighed, following her up the stairs with a small frown on his face. She was losing her professionalism, which was good because it meant she was comfortable but was bad because it meant she wasn't going to be as filtered.

"He looks at you like you're the reason grass grows." She smirked, nodding to Piers as Chris shook his head in denial.

"What did I miss?" Piers asked the blonde quietly, noticing that she couldn't look at Finn without smiling.

"Finn is Chris' number one fan."

"Good to hear that I'm not the only one who noticed." The marksman stated, smiling at Allison and getting a grin out of the blonde as they jogged to catch up with Chris and Finn.

"He doesn't think so." She whispered, readying her weapon when she heard J'avo nearby. "Some are close."

"How does she just hear these things?" Finn asked, the three seasoned veterans of the BSAA stopping at the question and Allison looked the rookie in the eye.

"You really are new to this, aren't you?" She asked, lowering her assault rifle in favor of pulling her pistol out of its holster and shooting the approaching J'avo right between the eyes once it had rounded the corner. "Hi, I'm ex-fugitive Allison Spencer and I have heightened senses along with a few other talents."


End file.
